Puella Magi Massive Magica
by xshadowshadesx
Summary: Sayaka Miki is in love with Kyosuke Kamijo. But what awaits her when she confesses her feelings ands finds a secret about her love. (Contains weight gain)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, Sayaka, truth is I only like fat girls." Kyosuke stated.

"Wha…" was all of a response Sayaka could spit out. Having worked up the courage to finally ask Kyosuke Kamijo out, Sayaka was floored with the answer he had given her.

"I know, most people consider it weird, but that's the way I am. You understand, right?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"Kyoko, I need your help!" Sayaka shouted as she entered their shared apartment.

Momentarily pulling herself away from the tv, Kyoko shouted back at Sayaka, "No need shouting, what is it?"

"You eat a lot right, so I was thinking you could teach me your eating habits so I could get fat." said Sayaka.

"Okay fine I'll he-" Kyoko started before realizing exactly what was said. "Wait, what the hell did you just say!?"

"I want your help…to…gain weight." Sayaka started to trail off.

"Gain weight!? What exactly made you decide to come to me, trying to get help gaining weight?"

"Well, you see, I finally asked Kyosuke out, but he turned me down because he only likes fat girls. I figured if I started to gain weight eventually he's noticed and we'd start being more than friends." Sayaka explained. "Since we're good friends and roommates, I know you eat massive amounts of food and decided if I could eat like you do, I could get fat easily."

Kyoko shouted, "Whoa, hold on, you trying to say something about me!?"

"No, no, I'm just saying that your eating habits would start making someone like me very fat. So, what do you say, please help me out?"

"Fine, I'll help you out, but it won't be easy." Kyoko said pointing at Sayaka.

"Oh thank you Kyoko, I owe you a big one!"

"Argh, are we done, I'm so full." Sayaka complained.

"C'mon, we're only halfway done." Kyoko said. "Weren't you the one that wanted my help. I told you it wouldn't be easy."

"Yeah, but you never said you'd start off with a huge feast."

"Well you want to get fat fast and I figured shoving you in the deep end would be the quick route there." Kyoko spoke.

Looking down, Sayaka couldn't argue with the results. Her stomach was full of food and had started to stretch out. Her mini potbelly was still within her shirt, but she knew if she kept eating at this pace soon she'd start outgrowing her clothes.

"Okay, Kyoko, let's keep this up. I'll just have to break through this feeling if I'm to get huge."

Two weeks has past since Sayaka had come to Kyoko with her proposal to help her gain weight. Currently, Sayaka had striped down to her blue and white striped underwear and stood on a scale.

"Let's see…one hundred and…sixty two pounds. Not bad, but I feel I could speed this up more."

Sayaka rubbed her extended tummy, taking in its newfound shape and softness. As much as gaining weight was originally to help her get Kyosuke, she had to admit to herself she was coming to love the feeling of being fat. Stepping off the scale, she proceeded to get dress for school that day. Slipping on her shirt, she noticed that it stopped around her belly button. Next came the harder part, her skirt. Sliding up her slightly bigger legs, she was able to get it up to its proper position. As she went to button her skirt, she had found difficulty lately. Mentally she made a note to herself that soon she'd need to order a new, larger uniform.

"You know what," she said to herself, "this plan is going so well, I'm going to treat myself on the way home."

She happily left her apartment, thinking of the delectable treats that awaited her later on.

The plan Sayaka had concocted had been off to a good start. Now weighing in at 162 lbs after two weeks, she decided it was about time to step up the plan. With school over, she had decided to visit a newly opened cake shop. She'd told Kyoko, her weight gain assistant, to meet her there to help her on the way to fatness.

Arriving there, Sayaka spotted Kyoko sitting in a corner booth. Waving her over, Sayaka approached the seat.

"There you are," Kyoko said, "I've already ordered for you."

Sitting in the booth, Sayaka spoke up. "Just what exactly did you get me?"

"I'll see in just a sec." said Kyoko looking past Sayaka.

"Here's your order miss." the waitress commented as she set a large platter down with several cakes on it before walking away.

"One, two…five…seven. You ordered seven cakes!" Sayaka shouted.

"Of course, you said you wanted to up your game, so I figured you could eat seven of them before a massive dinner tonight." responded Kyoko.

Taking in Kyoko's words, she mentally stabilized her herself and prepared for the challenge before her today.

"Okay, bring it on."

Before her laid a vanilla, strawberry, cheese, carrot, red velvet, and two chocolate cakes. Picking up a knife and fork, Sayaka began on the first chocolate one. Trying to starve off a sense of fullness, her plan was to eat all of them as fast as she could. Devouring the first cake at a great speed, she moved on to the next. Ignoring crumbs and icing she was starting to get everywhere, she focus all mental efforts on finishing her current cake and moving on.

Kyoko sat there dumbfounded at the ferocity her roommate was eating. Being a big eater herself, she surmised soon Sayaka would be able to out eat her. As she regained focus, she realized she was already moving onto her four cake.

"I've got to do this for Kyosuke." Sayaka thought to herself. Her doughy middle was already beginning to stretch out again for the cakes she'd already eaten. "You're about halfway through; just power through the remainder."

Finishing her fourth cake, Sayaka realized the mess she'd made as she reached for the fifth. She licked the crumbs around her mouth as she looked at the stains she now has on her uniform from spilled icing. "Well," she said to herself, "at least the stains won't matter with the way I'm outgrowing my outfits." As she started on her fifth, it finally hit her. A sense of fullness washed all over her body. "C'mon, Sayaka, you can pass this little wall with all this training you've done."

A few minutes later, Sayaka had finished her fifth cake when she let out, "Urgh…no more…too full…"

"Is that all you've got?" Kyoko asked, getting fully into trainer mode.

"It's just I've already had…urgh…five cakes. I can't…eat anymore."

"Fine, I'll just hafta have you get to them later today then." Kyoko said, calling over a waitress to get a carry out box. "Now, let's get you home so we can start on dinner. I'm getting hungry myself, watching you eat all that delectable food."

A week had past since the cake shop incident. Sayaka was back in her bit too small underwear standing on the scale.

"It's getting hard to see the numbers, so the plan's working great." she chimed to herself. Pushing her stomach back a bit, she read the numbers and let out a scream.

"Sayaka, what's wrong!" Kyoko said having burst into the bathroom.

"The scale said 209. I've broke the two hundred!" Sayaka shouted in glee.

"Great. Well then, time to bring someone else in on this. We'll make this benchmark look like nothing."

"Just who do you have in mind?" Sayaka asked.

Arriving at a familiar place, the two girls knock at the door. The door opened, revealing a familiar face, Mami Tomoe.

"Hello. Kyoko told me what you both have been up to. Come in."

Sitting in Mami's apartment, the trio began their conversation.

"After she told me what you were doing, Kyoko and I came together and made new ideas." Mami started. "Rather than just having massive meals, if you'd snack constantly, it'd add to your intake without you worrying about stopping your normal meals."

"Thanks Mami, that's a great idea." Sayaka said, "After all, you make the greatest sweets, Mami."

"That's exactly why I brought her in," Kyoko chimed in, "no one can be Mami's sweets."

"I'll bring out my best, Sayaka, for gaining efforts…and Kyoko's it seems." Mami said, whispering the last part.

"Hey, I heard that!" she shouted. "It's not my fault, seeing Sayaka eat all these delicious things made me hungrier than usual. So its all hers."

Kyoko couldn't deny that fact Mami had joked about. Even being a huge eater, Kyoko had slightly upped her intake from her training efforts with her roommate. While she assumed nobody would notice it seemed Mami had taken note of the slight paunch she had developed recently.

"Now then, shall we have something?"

Mami laid out a bountiful of treats before the girls upon her re entry. Sweets, cakes, and pastries all covered the table in front of them.

"Wow, Mami, this is awesome!" Kyoko spat out.

"I can't wait to dig in." said Sayaka, rubbing her hands together.

"Go on, eat away."

At Mami's words, both girls grabbed their silverware and dove in. Picking piece after piece, they savored the flavors each had to offer.

"Hey," Sayaka spoke mid-bite, "I thought this was to help in my goal. What are you doing, Kyoko?"

Kyoko stopped chomping at her pastry and fidgeted slightly.

"It's just it all looked delicious and I've been haftin' to sit here, so I figured I'd eat to."

"Fine by me," said Sayaka, turning her attention back to her food, "not my problem if you get fatter."

"Oh, that real rich coming from you." Kyoko replied, reaching over towards her blue-haired companion. She came forward with her two hands to grab Sayaka by her flabby stomach.

"Eeeppp!"

At Sayaka's squealing, both Kyoko and Mami began to laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny!? You don't grab someone's stomach!"

"B-but there's so much and…your comment. It's just too…much not to." Kyoko said between bouts of laughter.

"C'mon, Mami, try to talk some sense into her." she reasoned to the one who was normally a voice of reason.

"Yeah…Kyoko, you should try…to be more respective of Sayaka." Mami answer, trying to hide her giggling.

"Not you too…" said Sayaka with a sigh.

As the night continued onwards, they had their fill and more and enjoyed the company of each other.

"Just a…little…more…almost…there."

"Hey, Kyoko, what's taking so long? I need your help carrying back all the food."

Sayaka opened up Kyoko's door, munching on a bag of potato chips. Seeing her roommate slightly bent over, she knew what the hold up was.

"Oh-ho, I see what's the problem." A cheeky smile sprung on her slightly rounder face.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Kyoko sputtered nervously.

"I mean this!" Sayaka said springing forth to grab the chubby tummy of her friend. "You've gained weight also and now you can't button your shorts."

"No I haven't…it's just…hey, cut it out." Kyoko tried saying, the embarrassment plastered on her face.

"Consider this payback for fondling mine last night. Now hike 'em up and let's go. I'm getting hungry, so let's stop by a place beforehand."

"Great, just what I need, more food. I can't believe I'm saying this." Kyoko mumbled to herself.

Sayaka sat on her bed alone in her room. Weighting at 232 now, she jiggled her stomach in her hands.

"Heh, I'm almost there and I'm really enjoying it now." she talked to herself.

Mentally, Sayaka had made the goal that at 250 lbs, she'd ask Kyosuke again to go out with her. Since he'd turned down her former little over 100 pound her, she believed he'd like her at 250. If he would say she's still too skinny, she'd be willing to retry at every 50 pound benchmark.

Hopping up, now with a bit of difficulty, she started to prepare for the day. Taking off her blue sleep shirt which exposed her hefty stomach and her blue sleep pants that ran halfway down her shins, she took note of her striped undergarments.

"Hmm," she said, turning and observing herself in her mirror, "looks like these need to replaced too. Although, these aren't bad." She took each breast in each hand and shock them a bit. "In fact, theses are probably a little bigger than Mami's now." She spun her bottom half as much as her new girth would allow her. "And look at this ample ass I have going." Her back had gain a good amount of weight; her panties only covering half of each check. "Nice. There's no way Kyosuke will be able to resist me when my goal is reached."

She changed her underwear and struggled to pull her blue shorts past her thick thighs. Slipping on her blue tee with white heart and a striped grey-white over shirt, she realized that the bottom of her stomach also stuck out of this outfit too.

"Guess I have more shopping to do than I realized. Well, I'll worry about that later. Now, let's see if I can hit that 250 by week's end." She smiled as she left her room, out the apartment toward the delicious meal ahead of her.

"Looks delicious, thanks for the meal. Well, time to dig in" Sayaka proclaimed.

Sitting before her on the table was an enormous bowl of noodles. Splitting her chopsticks and taking them in her right hand, she began her meal. What seemed like a massive meal was little to her with the intake of food she'd have now. She sat there, easily slurping up the noodles. The delectable taste entered her mouth, encouraging her to eat them all the more. Soon, she reached the last of the noodles and drank the stock at the bottom. Rubbing her stomach, she stood up and left the place.

She approached the mall with her goal in mind. She couldn't get distracted by the food she'd fallen in love with since she began her path of being a fatty. She need new clothes. Even the blue shirt and grey-and-white over shirt she had on was small on her, her bottom belly peeking out. She entered the mall and set about her mission

"Ugh, the only bad part…ugh…about all this is…the clothes…" Sayaka muttered to herself, trying on new clothes.

She'd come to realize over the course of her journey that the heavier she got, the less variety there was. Another thing she'd found out was she always seemed to underestimate the size she needed.

"Dammit, I knew I should've gone here before lunch, but no, the food was too good to pass up. Guess I'll have to try bigger."

Eventually she found what she needed in her new size, paid, and left.

"Let's hope this keeps fitting for a while; don't need to do that again." As she continued to walk down the street home, she smelled something incredible.

"So, Sayaka, what ya got there?" her roommate Kyoko asked upon her arrival, skeptical look on her face.

"Da cwothes I went out ta buy." she said, mouth full of food.

"You know what I mean. What's that you're eating?"

Swallow her bite, Sayaka responded nonchalantly, "A crepe. Why you asking?"

"You know how much I love those and you didn't get your best friend one!?"

"Sorry, I was too busy thinking how delicious they looked, and besides, aren't you trying to lose weight after that incident at Mami?" she said, looking at her pudgy friend.

"Please, I tried that, but it prevented me from my treats. I've decided to embrace your new lifestyle. Seems more fun anyway."

"Fine by me," Sayaka said, finishing her snack, "I'm going to drop my clothes off and take a bath, so don't bother me for now."

Settling into the bath, Sayaka let out a sigh of relief. Her massive body filled a good portion of the tub. She reclined back, taking in all her fatty glory.

She glanced herself over. Lifting her big breasts, Sayaka could tell their growth. Being a bit bigger, but not huge like Mami, her breast were a point of her femininity. Now her boobs were at a point where the fat had most likely made them bigger than her busty friend. Her nipples were slightly sucked in due to her small time of growth to her new weight. Resting below them was her mountain of a stomach. While all of her assets had gotten bigger, her stomach had received the brunt of her expansion. Lately, Sayaka had come to enjoy playing with it, jiggling it around and such. Further down were her chunky thighs. The increase of fat had caused them to constantly rub against each other when she would walk. The raised level of herself told her all she needed to know about her butt. She was absolutely confident about her new mass and was sure her love would too when she planned to confess tomorrow. After an enjoyable soak, the chunky bluenette withdrew herself from the bath to dry up. As she wiped the moisture from her body, getting between the folds where they had started to form, she noted that her belly had gotten big and saggy enough that she could no longer see her womanhood. Taking delight in all her bounty, Sayaka knew her plan would succeed.

Stuffed into a slightly small school uniform, Sayaka awaited for the person she'd called to arrive. At 259 pounds, she'd broken into her goal and had sent Kyosuke a message, saying to meet her in the park after school. Seeing stares from a few passerbys, marveling at her size, she could keep her anxiety down. What if he turned her down again? What if he never showed up? She took a deep breath and continued her lookout.

"There you are, Sayaka!" Kyosuke yelled, approaching her.

Standing up from the bench with a little difficulty, she replied a bit bashfully, "Hey, Kyosuke."

"Wow, Sayaka, you look…" he trailed, looking over her new expanse.

"Yeah, I took what you said and applied it to myself. At first, it was a little hard, but it got easier and I came to love it. All of it. So, I wanted to ask again, would…would you…consider going out…w-with-"

Before she could finish last word, Kyosuke spat out an answer.

"Of course. You did all this for me and I admire that. I always thought you were a bit cute, but now you're absolutely stunning."

Thus started the beginning of a wonderful stage of Sayaka's life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhhh!"

Sayaka let out a yawn as she awoke. She shifted her bulky body in her bed; the bed slightly creaking with her weight. The blunette rose out of bed.

Today was a special day. Almost two years had passed since her confession. Now, the girl would be experiencing high school.

Still clad in too-tight blue pajamas, she entered her roommate's room.

"Kyoko, it's morning. Wake up." she said.

The redhead mumbled and pulled the blanket over her head. Sayaka continued what had become a morning ritual. She threw the sheets off her friend and shook her awake. Alongside her, Kyoko had also gained an amount of weight. The 240 lb. girl had plenty of shape to be shaken by the other.

"Urgh, just let me sleep, I don't wanna go." Kyoko moaned.

"Fine, just stay here and sleep. If that's what you're going to do, l guess when I cook, I won't make any for you."

Kyoko quickly shot up at the comment. At this point, both girls had quite a liking of food. Sayaka had learned a while ago, Kyoko was easily bribed by it, just as her habits suggested.

Sayaka left the room and the pair readied for the day.

As the pair of girls walked to their school, Sayaka spotted a familiar figure among the other students headed the same way. Speed walking as much as her 375 lb. frame allowed her, she reached the figure.

"Good morning." she greeted cheerfully.

The figure was none other than her boyfriend, Kyosuke Kamijo, the man who she'd undergone her transformation for (even though she now did it out of her enjoyment of doing so).

"Morning, Sayaka." he replied back. "You sure seem perky today."

"Why wouldn't I, I'm starting high school and even have the same class assignment as my sweet, caring boyfriend." Sayaka said with a sheepish grin.

They continued talking as they walked; Sayaka's thick thighs rubbing with each step. A breeze blew, fluttering her large skirt and no doubt revealing a little of her massive backside to those behind her. Her sailor uniform for Mitakihara High School (a custom fitted one, no less) fit her fine, but she wasn't so sure it's be that way at least by the halfway point.

The school bell rang out, signaling the first day was about to begin.

"Finally, lunchtime!" Sayaka exclaimed. The bell had rung signaling what had become the blunette's favorite time of the school day.

"C'mon Sayaka, I've starting to starve." She dismissed her friend's hyperbole, though she knew that feeling all too well.

As her boyfriend and roommate approached her desk, a slightly embarrassed blush came across her face.

"Sayaka, what's wrong?" Kyosuke asked, "I thought you be bursting out of here to eat."

"Well…" Sayaka darted her down to the side, "I…uh…kinda discovered I'm a bit…stuck…"

"Here." Kyosuke said, holding out his hand. "On three, you suck it in while I help pull you out. One…two…threeeee…"

Sayaka took a deep breath, sucking in her massive middle. With Kyosuke's help, she was able to squeeze right out of her seat.

"Phew, gotta remember how tight that is for later." she mumbled.

"But geez, no wonder you got stuck with all of this." Kyoko said as grabbed two handfuls of Sayaka's stomach.

"YEEEE-"

Sayaka let out a quick jolt and her blubber rippled a bit in response to the sudden movement.

"Besides, Kyoko, no doubt you'll end up in the same situation with your chunky gut."

The blunette reversed the current predicament she was in. The tables had turned as Sayaka grabbed Kyoko by her own spare tire. As the fatter girl now teased her friend, Kyosuke spoke up.

"Sayaka, Kyoko, we need to go. The others are probably waiting for us at the usual spot."

"Oh yeah, of course." stated Sayaka; releasing her redheaded companion. Almost on cue, a loud rumble sounded from both girls' bellies.

"Let's go eat!" they both exclaimed.

The trio exited the door leading to the rooftop. As expected, the other three of Sayaka's and Kyoko's group were already present.

"There you are. We were beginning to wonder where you were." Mami said.

"Okay, so get this," Kyoko started, "little Ms. Chubby here got stuck in her seat and had to get help to squeeze out."

"Meanwhile, I keep telling her she can't tease me about this stuff when she's pretty big herself." added Sayaka.

"Well, when I'm as big as you are, feel free to make those at my expense. Though you'll probably be massive at that point." Kyoko said.

"Come on, Sayaka, Kyoko, why don't you stop and just sit down." Kyosuke said.

Letting out a curt reply, the two girls plopped their big behinds down and started onward with their meals. As the meal proceed, the six of them chatted away.

"So, the plans are still on to meet up at the festival in two weeks, correct?" Homura asked.

"Indeed." Mami stated.

"It's going to be excited going together. I can't wait." chimed in Madoka.

The day of the festive had finally arrived. Sayaka stood before the mirror; her flabby body completely on display.

"Okay, Sayaka, you had it specially tailored; it should fit." she murmured to herself.

The bluenette picked up the blue flower patterned yukata and began to get dressed. She slipped it on easily, but she arrived at the part she knew she'd struggle with: the obi. She could pretend to try to get it on and give up the ghost, but she knew better. With the way her expansive girth was, Sayaka had one option.

Gripping her yukata, she walked over to her roommate's room and knocked gently.

"Kyoko?" she said to the door.

"Yeah, come in."

Sayaka pushed the door open and saw Kyoko lazing on her bed; dressed in her usual casual wear.

"Um, I have a request to ask. As much as being as big as I am is great, you know how certain things are harder for me. So, could you-"

"Tie your obi for you. Sure." Kyoko approached her friend; grabbing the obi and moving behind her. "Y'know, it was pretty obvious what you want when you walked in her like that."

As Kyoko began tying, Sayaka spoke.

"So, you're not getting dressed up for the festival?"

"Why would I? A simple tee is way more freeing than a yukata. After all, whenever you go to a festival, they've always got lines of delicious food vendors. Big girls like us gotta be prepared to stuff ourselves."

"Yeah, that a good point." As Sayaka said that, she felt a tug on her massive stomach.

"Well too late, I'm done." stated Kyoko.

"Okay, then let's go. We should have time before we need to meet up with everyone."

"Fine with me as long as we stop by the food stands. Bet I can beat you in eating race there."

"Oh yeah," Sayaka said, pulling up her right sleeve and grabbing her chunky arm, "bring it on."

Before the two fat girls, a lively atmosphere extended from the festival. Despite only having just arrived, exhaustion was evident on Sayaka's face.

"Ugh, that long walk in this heat was too much. This is killing me." the 386 lb. girl sighed out.

"C'mon, you're complaining already? Geez, butterball, we haven't even started yet."

"It's not my fault." Sayaka replied. "It's extremely hot out and I think you tied my obi way too tight."

"Or maybe you should've realized how fat you'd be when this festival started. I gotta say, over these past years, you've never been that great with judging how long your clothes will fit you."

Sayaka changed her gaze from Kyoko to the ground in front of her. As Kyoko kept looking at her, she swore there was more than embarrassment on Sayaka's face; satisfaction maybe?

"Anyway, let's meet up with the others. And no complaints this time." Kyoko adjusted her own 255 lb. bulk and began to walk off into the crowd.

"Geez, Kyoko, would it kill you to ever pass on the opportunity to mock me for once!?" Sayaka yelled to her red-headed friend as she tried her best to run after her.

The two portly girls moved through the crowd as well as people their size could, getting closer to the designated meet up spot. After what seemed like forever, the pair finally spied a few familiar looking faces.

"Ah, there they are!" A pink-haired girl called out, waving. "Sayaka, Kyoko, we're over here!"

"Madoka, hey!" Sayaka yelled, raising her chunky arm to wave back.

"Hello you two. It's good that you finally caught up to us." Mami said in her motherly voice.

"Hey." Homura let out.

Sayaka and Kyoko stopped by the group and quickly took the bench nearby. The two girl took up the entirety of the seat; their fleshy bodies pressing against each other. Despite the festival just beginning, they now both showed signs of exhaustion creeping up.

"So, have any of you seen Kyosuke yet?" Sayaka said as she slightly readjusted herself to prevent her backside from oozing of the seat.

"No, not yet." Madoka replied. "Though knowing him, he'll be here any time now."

"That's true." Sayaka said back. "Knowing him, he probably got caught up in his practicing."

The quintet of girls chatted among themselves for a mere moment before the last member ran into view.

"Sorry everyone." Kyosuke let out. "I lost track of time while performing and by the time I did check, I was running a bit late."

"Heh, looks like you were right, Sayaka." chuckled Kyoko.

"What is that about?" pondered Kyosuke.

"Sayaka figured you weren't here, because you were too busy practicing." Mami explained.

"Well, what can I say. Do I know my boyfriend or what?" Sayaka grinned as she rubbed the back of her head. The blunette rose from her seat as fast as a person her size could and walked towards her date. Wrapping his right arm under her massive left, the two briefly exchanged a kiss. "Now, let's say we hit the festival!"

The six friends walked about the festival with Sayaka and Kyoko lead the way. As they worked their way back through the crowds, it became clear the two heavy set girls were going to the most obvious stalls.

"Already hitting the food, huh?" Kyosuke chided as he walked arm in arm with Sayaka.

"What? I already worked up an appetite getting here. And besides, you don't want your fabulous girlfriend to waste away." teased Sayaka.

Thus began the groups activities at the festival, or as Sayaka and Kyoko could call it, the buffet line. The group went about usual festival activities, but several times the two roommates would hop off for a bit and return with more food. Candies apples, grilled meats, cotton candy, dumplings, dangos, you name it. As the night went on, so too did the list of foods consumed by the girls. Eventually, the night had fully set in and the group made their way to a nearby hill.

"Ah, that was great!" Sayaka exclaimed as she laid herself on the grass. Rubbing her double rolled stomach, the nearly 400 lbs. girl had a content look on her face.

"And what part was great, the festival or the binge you just had." Kyosuke teased her again.

"Both!" she grinned.

"I gotta agree with Sayaka." Kyoko murmured. "All the booths were delicious." The red-head sat with the other three girls nearby.

Madoka, Mami, and Homura all giggled slightly at the two massive girls' comments. Throughout the night, as the pair slipped in and out, the three other girls had taken note of their activities. When people got as big as Sayaka and Kyoko, it was obvious when they weren't present. The trio had long since made peace with the lifestyle of the pair, but moments like earlier that night showed how much they revolved around food.

"Urgh, I can't wait to get this obi off. After all that food, my belly needs some breathing room." Sayaka called out.

"At least wait till you get back before doing so." said Kyosuke.

"Oh-ho, I bet you'd like to see that." Sayaka slyly stated. Despite it being more romantic banter, a part of her seriously hoped that scene could play out.

"Saya-" he began to let out before the first fireworks cut him off.

Above the group, the sky lit up different shades as wonder spread over the group. The day had been long, but the beauty before them all was worth it.

Look to her side, Sayaka jiggled her meaty frame to face her boyfriend. As she placed a chunky hand on his, he turned to return her gaze.

"Y'know Kyosuke, I'm so happy things have worked out this way." she said as she stared longingly into his eyes.

"Me too." he replied back.

With the fireworks exploding overhead, the pair joined in a passionate kiss. They pulled each other close and sat beneath the glow in loving bliss.


End file.
